


Setting twelve

by marginaliana



Series: multifandom drabble 2017 [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginaliana/pseuds/marginaliana
Summary: Tea, sandwiches, and a sonic screwdriver.





	Setting twelve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/gifts).



It wasn't strictly within the spirit of the agreement, but nothing said he couldn't take tea with the prisoner.

"I don't suppose you brought cucumber sandwiches," Missy said waspishly, but when he presented the tray, she swung her feet down and joined him. "Perhaps you aren't completely useless." She gave a wicked smile, and with a curl of her wrist was holding a sonic screwdriver.

"Where did you—?"

She rolled her eyes. "As if I couldn't make one with all of this to work with. Piano wire, honestly." She addressed the screwdriver. "Setting twelve." The teapot rattled. "Shall I pour?"


End file.
